


Death's Revenge

by 1PB2PB3PB4



Series: Master of Death Harry and (maybe not a) Douche Death [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Death has no master, Death wants revenge, Drabble, Gen, Master of Death Harry Potter, Post Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 01:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6932506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1PB2PB3PB4/pseuds/1PB2PB3PB4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being the Master of Death didn't give him any control,if anything Death had a tighter grip on him than ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death's Revenge

Really it seemed that being the Master of Death didn't really give him any control; if anything Death had a tighter grip on him than ever. He had no choice in the matter of dying. Ron, Hermionie, Luna, Neville-all the others, they were dead now but Harry had to keep on living. Continue the daily grind even when he longed for the end. It seemed Death was having one last laugh at the foolish wizards who thought they could rule Death-control it even. But Harry hadn't wanted this, not to mock Death nor to beat him but to simply live his life as it should have been lead, but Death wanted revenge and now he would exact it on the descendant of the third Peverall brother who had tricked him. And what Death wanted, Death, always, got.


End file.
